This disclosure relates to a headband that can be used to hold one or more earphones against the head of a wearer.
Headphones, headsets and the like carry earphones at the ends of a headband that fits over the head of the wearer. The central portion of the headband that fits over the crest of the head is often a cushioned flat elongated tubular portion that is called a “cushion” or “cushion assembly.” The cushion assembly needs to flex so that it fits different sized and shaped heads. Flexing can cause folding or bunching of the soft cover of the cushion assembly; this detracts from its comfort and appearance.